Emotions Only Hurt
by Hot Dayam
Summary: if you let them... Sasuke has just left the village and everyone, even Naruto, has turned their back on her. How will Sai, the ANBU member who doesn't have feelings at all, help Sakura, who has enought emotions to provide for them both?  Sai/Sakura.


Sakura ran through the trees as branches slapped her face, almost like he did. She couldn't stop running.

She wouldn't stop running.

Years ago, she'd think he didn't mean to. Not sweet Sakura. She'd think that he was angry at everone else, not sweet Sakura. But she was no longer that little six year old girl who saw her world in rose colored glasses.

Sasuke left her, and a couple hours ago, she, and the lest of the village, found out. He's acted on his threats of leaving to find Orichimaru to gain power to kill his evil brother who haunted his nightmares every day of evey week. Sakura'dbeen a mess. Clinging to Naruto, saying "He's gone! Why? Naruto! Answer me! Why is he gone?" over and over again. Until, appearantly, he'd had enough of Sakura's whining over Sasuke and he finally let the village know. She'd been shockedand touched her lip to see if the blood was really thre, or if she'd just imagined it. When she saw red on her fingers, she looked at him, with tears in her eyes. His cruel words kept her eyes damp.

"_You know what, Sakura? I don't give a fuck anymore. Sasuke's gone now, thank God! I've been tired of living in his shadow and yours! I always wanted to get your attention, but instead, SAsuke ignored you and you **still** go to him! He broke your heart too many times to see that **I** loved you! _

_"The bastard is gone now, probably never even thought of about how you'd feel, and your still crying about him and you're also thinking I give a damn! Truth is, Sakura, I **hate** him! I hate him for ruining the Sakura I was in love with! I was in love with the old Sakura who accepted hat Sasuke would never want you, would never love you, the way I did. _

_"I would never do this to you! Or maybe I would, just to see if you'd be crying over me on Sasuke's shoulder. Or if you'd laugh it off. If he were watching us right now, he woulnd't take a second glance at you. I don't give a fuck about "poor Sakura", "upset Sakura", "crying Sakura". Get a grip, you heartless bitch..."_

"Is that-really-how-cruel- I am-to-him?" She said to herself, panting.

When she stopped running, she stopped at the most peaceful place in Konoha, that only the used-to-be Team 7 knew about. She crouched and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Yes. Yes I am. How could I have not seen it before?"

Sakura cried on her perch for hours, until she slept. When she slept, she saw everybody she cared about turn their backs on her. She was bleeding and hurt and in agony and no one cared.

Sasuke was there. Gaara. Kankuro. Iruka. Ino. Hinata. Neji. Kiba. Her mother who had died when Sakura was 14. They were all walking away from her.

No one was beside her. She was utterly alone. And she did what she does best. She closed her eyes and cried. She closed her eyes and missed everyone who's had their arms open to her the whole time.

Sai. Choji. Ten Ten. Temari. Lee. Gai. Kakashi. Naruto. Shikamaru.

_Open your eyes! Quick! Hurry!_ She tried to scream at herself. _You'll miss it! Hurry!_

By the time the pinkette had looked up, the second group had left her too, and as the small girl didn't see them openeing up to her, she assumed they were leaving too. When she cried some more, they came back. Again, Sakura tried scrteaming at her inner self, but again, when she looked up, the group was further wawy, as if they'd been walking the whole time. The more she cried, the more sobs racked her body, the sadder the faces got, especially Sai's, although he doesn't have many emotions anymore. And it went on. When she looked up from her bare year streaked arms, the nine people got farther and farther away.

When she woke, it felt as if someone was carrying her.

_Definetly a man..._she thought as she felt the biceps of the warms arms with her cheek as sublte as possible.

She opened her eyes a bit and realized his arms were bare. So it wasn't her former Sensei carrying her, as a part of her secretly hoped. She also noted his skin tone. There was only one person who she knew who had the complexion (sp?) of a ghost.

Sai.

She snuggled into his chest and he held her tighter.

"Sai..." Sakura tried to cough out. Her voice was worn out from under usage. Appearantly, ANBU had trained his ears well.

"Yes Blossom?" his voice was quiet as if not to wake her although she was awake now. And she made a split decision that would change her life as she knew it.

"What do you have to do to get ibnto ANBU?" she asked, stronger this time.

Heyy everyone! Sorry for any typing errors! I was typing this without looking at the keyboard :D *personal goal of mine* ^.~

Reviews are not needed, but if you want to, you can :)


End file.
